1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices. Also, example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices including a capacitor in a shallow trench isolation (STI) structure, and methods of fabricating the semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a capacitor of a semiconductor device is formed to improve the protection of the semiconductor device against electromagnetic interference (EMI) and to facilitate voltage stabilization. The capacitor may be a depletion NMOS capacitor, a polysilicon-insulator-polysilicon (PIP) capacitor, a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor, and the like. In order to integrate the capacitor in the semiconductor device for EMI improvement and voltage stabilization, a separate active region for the capacitor may be required. Thus, scaling down the chip size is difficult. Furthermore, since an additional process of forming the capacitor is necessary, the manufacturing process of the semiconductor device becomes complicated.